Scar
Scar, also known as the "Alien Hunter",[2] was a Young Blood Yautja who, in 2004, travelled to Earth with his brothers Celtic and Chopper to undertake an initiation hunt in an ancient Predator Pyramid under Bouvet Island. In stalking and killing Xenomorph prey, they hoped to become Blooded Yautja. Of the three individuals taking part in the ritual hunt, Scar was the only Predator to succeed in killing a Xenomorph and thereby gain his Blooded status; he in fact killed several of the creatures, including a Queen, which he defeated with the assistance of Alexa Woods. Despite his successes, Scar was mortally wounded by the Queen and died soon after the creature was slain. He was also impregnated by a Facehugger, and was host to the Predalien that later terrorized the town of Gunnison, Colorado. BiographyEdit Rite of PassageEdit Scar traveled to Earth with his fellow brothers Celtic and Chopper in order to face the Rite of Passage by journeying to an ancient Yautja-constructed Pyramid. The Yautja Mother Ship previously caused a heat wave on Bouvet Island, catching the attention of Charles Bishop Weyland, who intended to lead an expedition there. At the Pyramid, three Plasma Casters awaited along with a Xenomorph Queen to spawn offspring that would grow to be their opponents. Scar and his brothers were participating in the traditional coming of age hunt, performed every 100 years by adolescent Predators, who were attempting to prove themselves to the elders. Scar was separated from his brothers when he followed the two surviving humans of the expedition team, Alexa Woods and Sebastian De Rosa, shortly before his brothers were killed by a Xenomorph Drone nicknamed Grid. Scar seemed to be the youngest and most honorable of the three Predators in Alien vs. Predator, shown when he confronts Weyland. Since Weyland was already going to die because of a lung condition, he tried to buy Alexa Woods and Sebastian more time. Scar saw this and decided to spare him after his thermal vision revealed Weyland's illness, due to the fact that it is dishonorable to kill stunted/unworthy prey. Still, Weyland rigs a flamethrower with his oxygen tank and a flare, engulfing Scar in flames. While not seriously injured, Scar kills Weyland with his Wrist Blades due to being attacked first. Scar is the first Predator to kill one of the Xenomorphs when he kills a Facehugger and a Drone Xenomorph. Removing his Bio-Mask, Scar marks himself with the blood of the Xenomorph that he defeated, signifying manhood. As he looks up from this ritual, he is jumped by a Facehugger. However, he is seen putting his mask back on as he finds Alexa Woods. He is about to attack her when she gives him the Plasma Caster that she and the others on her team had taken from the sacred chest. A Xenomorph attacks him, knocking him over. The Xenomorph attacks Alexa, who uses Scar's Combi-Stick to defend herself. The Xenomorph is killed, and Alexa sees Scar waiting for her with his Plasma Caster equipped. Alliance with a humanEdit After killing a few Aliens, Scar allows Alexa to work with him by giving her weapons; a spear made from a Xenomorph tail and a shield from a Xenomorph head. The duo finds a nest of Facehuggers, where Alexa discovers Sebastian encased in resin, but he tells her that he is already impregnated and begs Alexa to kill him. She does so, using a Desert Eagle to shoot him, which appears to intrigue Scar. Sebastian's Chestburster attacks Scar but he easily catches it and snaps its neck with his thumb, throwing it away in disgust. Hearing the distant sound of the Queen escaping, he activates his Wrist Gauntlet's Self-Destruct Device. He and Alexa escape the Pyramid before the bomb detonates. Scar gives Alexa a mark of honor but they are confronted by the Queen, who managed to survive the blast and tunnel to the surface. The two fight the Queen, but Scar is fatally wounded by impalment from the Queen's tail. Just as the Queen is about to deliver a killing strike, Alexa is able to attach the chain previously imprisoning her to a precariously perched water tank, which falls into the freezing water far below. The Queen falls after it, sinking to the bottom. Alexa tends to the dying Scar, when the Predator Ancient reveals himself. The Ancient's companions take Scar's body to their ship, and the Ancient gives Alexa his Combi-Stick as a sign of respect. As they leave in their ship, the Predators leave the now-dead Scar in the observation room. As they leave the body, a Predalien Chestburster emerges from his corpse. NovelEdit In the novel, Scar is similarly shown at the end as having been impregnated, but the circumstances of this are left unexplained, as he does not come across a single Facehugger in all of his scenes. Instead, another Yautja is earlier impregnated by one before being mercy-killed by Scar himself. List of Known VictimsEdit *Rusten Quinn *Bass *Charles Bishop Weyland *Grid Personality and TraitsEdit From what is shown, Scar seemed to fight differently from his brothers. Celtic seemed to rely more on his size and strength while Scar, on the other hand, seemed to be a smarter fighter, using his senses to his advantage. He was, as most Predators, an honorable warrior and abided by the Yautja Honor Code accordingly. Despite being smarter, he seemed completely unaware that he was impregnated with a Chestburster as waking up without knowing how or why he was on the floor should have tipped him off, especially considering that Predators know a great deal about Xenomorphs. Additionally, he seemed to show a sense of humor when he startled Alexa by driving his dagger into the skinned head of a dead Xenomorph and causing its second mouth to pop out. Behind the ScenesEdit Stan Winston and his effects studio, who had previously handled the design of the Predator creatures in Predator and Predator 2, did not return for Alien vs. Predator; as was the case with Alien3, the torch was passed from Winston to Amalgamated Dynamics, Inc., whose founders Tom Woodruff, Jr. and Alec Gillis had in fact worked for Winston before starting their own studio. Despite serving under Winston in 1987, Alien vs. Predator would in fact be the first time Woodruff, Jr. and Gillis had worked on Predators as, during the production of the original Predator, the duo had in fact been assigned a separate concurrent project, the horror comedy The Monster Squad.[3] :"The Predator was a bit of uncharted territory. Of course, it's a creature suit and that's what we do, but there are always fan expectations. We had a lot of input from Paul Anderson so that helped things move along quickly, since he knew what he wanted. He was a real joy to work with because of his decisiveness. We knew that our Predator would in a way be a prototype for our company." :―Alec Gillis on designing the Predators[3] The Predators underwent a fairly significant redesign in Alien vs. Predator, becoming bulkier in appearance. However, originally far more radical design changes were proposed. Designer Steve Johnson proposed a new look that differed substantially from the creatures seen in Predator and Predator 2.[3] While this design was discarded for being too far removed from what had appeared before, director Paul W. S. Anderson still wanted the Predators in his film to look different to those in the first two movies. As a result, they were made more muscular and imposing, with bulkier armor that covered more of their body (to protect them from the acid blood of the Xenomorphs).[3] The revised Predator design also sought to echo the original Aliens vs. Predator comic, with a more comic book-like silhouette — wider shoulders, narrower waists and smaller heads. The dreadlocks were made longer, to accentuate head movement.[3] In addition to the creature's altered physical attributes, they were given more complex protective armor that covered a greater proportion of their body, given that they were now fighting Aliens instead of humans.[3] The basic body suits for all three Predators in the film — Scar, Celtic and Chopper — were actually poured from the same mold, before being customized after the fact to make each character appear unique. Sixteen suits were created, each painted in the same color scheme so that they could be replaced at any time if necessary.[3] As in Predator 2, the armor was created separately as the script required it to be removed; armor pieces, made from either fiberglass or flexible urethane, were used to customize the suits and create the three different individuals.[3] Scar was given longer, telescopic Wrist Blades, a throwable Shuriken and a new, sleeker Combi-Stick. Scar's mask was designed to mimic the original Jungle Hunter design.[3] Of the three main Predators, Scar is the only one to be seen without his mask. As the script required a greater amount of interaction with the character Alexa Woods, a wider range of subtle facial movements were built into the character's animatronic face mask. The creature's facial skin tones were also made more human and less amphibian, to help audiences associate and bond with the character.[3] TriviaEdit *Scar appears in the video game Predator: Concrete Jungle as an alternate skin for the player character, under the name "Alien Hunter — Antarctica, 2004". *Scar is the only Predator in the film to successfully kill a Xenomorph, which means he actually held the rank of Blooded Predator by the time he emerged from the Pyramid. *Scar appears to violate Yautja code when he kills Quinn at the bottom of the ice tunnel, even though he is unarmed and injured. However, this kill was acceptable as Quinn had fought an uncloaked Celtic on the surface and was injured as a result of that confrontation. Furthermore, he also knew of the Predators' presence. *Oddly, the Predalien inside Scar survives even though he is impaled in the chest by the Queen's tail near the end of the film. *Scar was the first Predator to been seen using a Shuriken on film. AppearancesEdit *''Alien vs. Predator/[http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_vs._Predator_(novel) ''novel] (First Appearance) *''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (as a corpse) role in the series scar is the predator guardian of bloom,draco,daphne,the dragons flame, and the crowns of bloom and draco. he is also draco elder predator half brother, he also has a disuise gismo that tecna made for him on the second year in order to make him more human and to be able to transform into a predator and back into a human, his human form resembles that of john cutter from primeval, he also has a physic link with daphne for he gets his orders and where to go, for when bloom and draco arrive at magix daphne gave him the orders to go their keep an eye on them while in stealth and when they went to free their homeworld scar for a moment was thought to be dead with a damged mask when megatron shot one of his cannon shots he stabs prine torgon with his wrist blade and he was made the predator member of the company of light. after the events of the first movie scar went to complete his final trial to become a true dominion predator by going into an arena and face some xenomorphs. even though he is sometimes viocous and deadly in battle he also has a nice and freindly side for he likes all things for he appreciates tecnas gift in science and of her helping draco with his science problems, stella's sense of fashion,layla teaching draco how to swim,dancing and translating, musa helping them playing instuments, and floras gift in nature for he also loves nature for when he was young he used to wander around the planet hearing the birds, king oritel and queen marion think he is a very good big brother and also know that he lost his two brothers celtic and chopper after berserker betrayed the dominoians to the witches and they know that he is part of their family for he made a teddy dragon for baby draco and he is always special to draco for he is always their to help and is never overprotective. his face is identical to the one in the first movie, because dragonstorm 101 finds scars face in the avp movie to creepy and weird. he has a fairy pet smilodon named saber and a peregrine falcon he names dragon feather. he is also The predator elder's successor. as the next leader of the predators. EquipmentEdit *Cloaking Device *Wrist Blades *Plasma Caster *Combi-Stick *Shuriken *Ceremonial Dagger *Bio-Mask **Vocal Mimicry **Language Translator *Wrist Gauntlet **Self-Destruct Device **Sat-Com *Medi-Kit Category:Heroes Category:Predators Category:Warrior Category:Royalty Category:Domino